Command Computer (equipment)
The Command Computer is a piece of equipment that has been in use since the beginning of the Second War, which allows a properly trained Eeveelution (usually an Espeon, although it can be anyone, even an Eevee) to get a birds-eye view of the battlefield using a real-time satellite video feed. They gave the Eevee Elite a huge advantage during the Second War, but eventually they were copied by the Brotherhood. The Firebolt Clan and Immortals do not use Command Computers and as a result are at a disadvantage against any computer-equipped squadron. Types of Command Computers There are three main kinds of command system used by the Eevee Elite. The most common kind is the portable one, which is about the size of a large laptop computer. When opened, it has three screens- the main one and two smaller side screens that fold out from behind the main screen. All three screens are touch-capable, and there is also a keyboard and a mouse-like interface attached to the keyboard. The computer is security-locked and uses a fingerprint scanner to unlock it, and as a result each system is only usable by two or three different Eeveelutions. They have specialized electronic counter-countermeasures (ECCM) to prevent them from being jammed by enemies, but they are heavy and less reliable than the larger, less-portable versions. They also have fewer capabilities. The second and least common version is the vehicle-portable version. It is usually mounted in either a specially modified armored personnel carrier or inside a small or medium-sized warship. The main difference between a vehicle-portable and a regular portable system is the number of screens and the processing power of the software. As a result, the user can watch more locations at once and can run better ECCM software and better radar software. They may or may not have security locks. The third version is the non-portable version. They are only found in two places- inside special command centers in the middle of large military bases and inside aircraft carriers. The non-portable version is often used in groups of anywhere from four to twenty computers, allowing a large number of commanders to stay in one safe location and provide support. They are security-locked to one specific Eeveelution each, and as a result they are often customized by their user. Some sacrifice one kind of capability (such as the ECCM) to gain better benefits from another system (such as communications), and they often have four computer screens or more. Common Uses Command Computers are used, obviously, to command other Eeveelutions and tell them what to do. They also provide various levels of support. All computer systems have access to all local radars and to the local comm channels. They also all contain a satellite uplink system to get video feeds from, and most of the vehicle-portable and nonportable versions have an uplink system for nearby scout aircraft cameras and nearby missile-launch/artillery systems. Larger systems usually have more detailed video and radar systems, and more powerful ECCM systems. Some computers also have electronic countermeasure (ECM) systems of their own to allow them to jam enemy communications or radar systems, or even both. Another common use of the system is to moniter the health of other Eeveelutions. The Command Computer can access the medical network, allowing it to link up with the microchips implanted in the base of the necks of some Eeveelutions. The microchips moniter various forms of health, especially vital signs. However, not all Eeveelutions have the microchip, and the portable command system has difficulty tracking more than a couple of microchips at a time. Larger systems also usually have more screens, allowing for the user to view more things at once. They are also capable of everything a regular computer can do, such as surfing the internet or playing games, although this is only allowed during times where combat is highly unlikely. Cost, Weight, and Availability Vehicle-portable and non-portable systems are paid for by High Command and given at no cost to anyone who desires one and shows proof of proper training and a significant need for one. Cost of the vehicle/structure is not included. The actual cost for a vehicle-portable system varies but is generally around $3000-4000. Non-portable systems usually cost around $4500. Portable systems cost about $2000 each, sometimes less if you have the right contacts. They weigh around 12 pounds (5.4 kilograms) and are about the size and thickness of a large laptop. New squadrons get a single portable or vehicle-portable Command Computer if there is a squad member capable of using one. Otherwise, ether of the portable systems are relatively hard to find. The non-portable system is even harder to find, as they are usually built only when extras are needed and are only available otherwise if a large base has been gutted and abandoned. The upgrades for each kind of system also vary in cost, but are usually much easier to find than the computers themselves. Various ECCM and communications upgrades exist (mostly for the larger two kinds of computers, although for the portable system there are a few minor upgrades), and they usually cost a few hundred dollars each. ECM systems, however, are much more expensive and fairly hard to find- a non-portable ECM attachment can cost another $1000 or $1500, and the semi-portable and portable versions cost even more. Other potential upgrades include security-hacking systems and radio-intercepting systems that allow the user to listen to enemy communications in addition to friendly ones. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies Category:Battles and Tactics